No Rest for the Gifted
by comewithnattah
Summary: Michonne is insatiable. Can Rick keep up? ...Duh.


Rick grunted as he stretched under the covers of their bed. "What are you doing?" He asked trying to open his eyes just enough to see Michonne without being blinded by the pale blue glow of morning coming through the window.

Michonne didn't answer him. She just giggled as she continued to peck at his neck and ear. She made a trail with her hand from his neck to his pounding chest down to his rippled abs, smooth as river rocks. She slipped her fingers further to the soft dark curls that constantly peek from the top of his boxers, spiraling south until she reached glory. She loved how his morning wood seemed so serious and formidable while he slept on his back like an angel. She couldn't resist. She knew Rick was not a morning person and usually she let him sleep, but this morning she felt entitled.

"Come on, Chonne. Let me sleep." He whined as she kissed his lips and ignored his plea. "I thought I took care of you last night?" he tried to reason with her.

"That was last night, Rick. Last night was yesterday. Come on. Your expertise is needed daily." She skimmed her tongue against his. She had already been up, had her morning run and shower. Rick could taste the mouthwash on her lips, the tingle of the mint activating his brain without his permission.

"You're so mean in the morning." He mumbled as he turned to her, palmed her remarkable ass and kissed her back hoping it would satisfy her need for a.m. affection.

"I am **not** mean." She argued. "I'm **trying** to be nice to you." She draped her thick warm thigh over him and, returning the favor, grabbed him by the ass. She pressed herself against him while driving her clit up and down his erection.

He gave her butt a powerful smack, sending the echo popping of the walls of their room. "Stop! You're so bad." He protested with authority.

He only managed to turn her on even more. She yelped at the sting his hand left and giggled harder. "But I'm trying to be good." She promised.

"Then go to sleep."

"But I'm awake."

"Then let **me** sleep."

"But you're awake too."

"Because you woke me up."

Michonne propped herself up on her elbow beside him. "Now Rick, what kind of fool would I be to let you sleep away this good dick?' She bit his lip gently, still humping his hardness.

Rick rolled away from her onto his back. His elbow stood in the air as he palmed his forehead and massaged his frontal lobe as though he was trying to find the spot in his brain that she had burrowed into and hijacked his every impulse. He felt himself losing this battle. It was comical to him that he couldn't say no to her. It was also something that gave him concern. He put that bother out of his mind whenever he felt it, but since there were so few people to trust in the world he couldn't help but think that he'd be absolutely screwed if she ever wanted to use this power to hurt him. He quietly thanked all the powers of the universe that she was so in love with him and equally grateful that he was 100% convinced of that fact.

Michonne took advantage of his current position like a predator instinctively finds the weak spot of its prey. She began dragging her tongue down his body as she freed the object of her desire from its white cotton prison and watched with delight as it sprang out ready to play. "You're so hardheaded." Rick whispered with a chuckle.

Michonne kissed the warm tip of his dick that was suspended in air before her. Rick could tell his sleep was over and he opened his eyes to the sight of her glossing the surface of her lips with the clear fluid he was leaking. She licked her lips as he watched her and left him shaking his head.

"Hardheaded?" She teased as she sucked the head of his cock causing him to jerk involuntarily each time she popped it out of her mouth. It didn't take much before she was wildly bobbing with a rhythm that was making them both dizzy as his veined length disappeared past her perfect lips, gliding over the roughness of her tongue and past her tonsils. He grabbed her by her hair to pull her locs out of her face but also to exercise his whip hand over her. Then it started to happen- the thing she always worked for in these moments-

 _Rick went verbal_.

When they first began this physical relationship, it would make her feel awkward. Now, it only made her wet. "Yeah," he muttered through uneven breaths, "Suck it." He encouraged. "You're so perfect." He confessed. "Yeah, swallow that cock." He directed. All she could do is moan and hum, vibrating him to his core.

Then, as things normally progressed, his communications based out to a series of swears with her name sprinkled in. "Fuck… Chonne. Jesus… Shit. Ah… Fuck. Damn, Michonne." Rick was always a gentleman and held a silver tongue but when they made love she thought, _This is the sweetest shit he ever says to me_. She had to consciously try not to smile and stay focused on the task at hand.

Mischief came to her mind, suddenly. After deep-throating him mercilessly, she stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong? You ok?" confused, he questioned her with genuine care as she made her way onto her knees, rising over him. He felt excitement again as she brought a knee over him placing his hips directly between her knees, his stiff shaft pointing up to his own personal heaven as his heart quickened in anticipation of the kind of ride only his woman could deliver. But then, without saying anything, she started to leave the bed. He caught her by her thigh. "Where you going?"

"I feel bad." She said stifling laughter, "I'll stop. You go ahead and get some sleep."

Rick sat up. "Michonne, if you don't stop playing with me…" He said sternly as he repositioned her over him. "I'm up, woman!" He nodded to his erection, "See. I'm all the way up."

"I know." She teased, still trying to leave. "But I know you like to sleep in. I'm being selfish."

Rick sighed deeply and held her face in his hands. She loved whenever he attempted to reason with her calmly. It showed how much he respected her as his equal and how much her approval meant to him. She just loved to hear him work hard to make sure they were on the same page, when in reality, this morning, Michonne was writing this story. She suppressed the urge to giggle.

"Look... Why do you love to torture me? Make me beg? You're the worst. You know that?" He scolded her trying to keep a straight face. "Don't you love me?" he shook his head at her ridiculousness and touched his forehead to hers.

"Yes. That's why I'm going to let you sleep." She said blurting out quiet laughter to avoid waking the kids.

Again Rick, squeezing her hips with both hands, calmly demanded, "Michonne. If you don't sit on this dick…" With one hand he aimed his aching dick and directed her down on it with the other. Michonne threw her head back with instant gratification as inch after inch filled her. Rick was in possession of a significant thing, a gift, and Michonne could not leave it alone.

Though Michonne was in a playful mood she had to set her pace with resolve. She was still so wet from the creamy deposit he'd made inside her last night, not to mention all the games she'd played this morning, that his balls were slicked with her juices as soon as she sheathed him inside her completely. "See? Isn't this better than sleeping?" She asked him, inhaling sharply and moving with ambition. Rick couldn't speak to agree. He was trained on the movement of her hips and the bounce of her breasts and the feel of her tight nipples on his tongue. "You should always be fucking me." Michonne whispered in his ear as she performed on top of him like an audience was watching.

"I **am** always fucking you." He said in defense. "I'm always fucking you. You won't let me sleep..."

She interrupted him with a kiss, "You don't need to sleep."

"Even when I'm not with you… you're on my mind. I can always smell you…" He sucked on one breast and then the other, bringing up a throaty whimper from her core. "I can always taste you." He pulled her hair back with adoring hunger and scraped his teeth against her neck while repeating, "I'm inside you all the time… all the time… all the time." Testifying to how much he thought about her, made him feel drunk and he got that tightness in his balls and hamstrings that signaled he wouldn't last much longer.

One of his favorite things about sex with Michonne was that he had groomed her to climax nearly on command. "I want you to come for me, baby." He flooded her ear, "Come on. Come for me. I love you so much." He felt her tightening around him as she slowed to a grind, her pussy ran out of road for him to plow. "It's ok," he soothed and electrified her at the same time. "Come on. Come for me."

Rick gave a heroic attempt to hold out till she went first but to no avail. He lost control, splashing her walls with his seed. He gave over the gift she had labored for and left her calling his name with a bursting cry as she broke apart in his lap. After a few moments of recuperation, Michonne dragged herself out of his arms to settle next to him and Rick got comfortable, shoving a pillow behind his neck as he scratched at a bead of sweat tickling his chest.

"Close the curtains, boo." She requested as she licked her parched lips. "I gotta take a nap."

Rick was already dozing with a smile on his face and the sun, though bright, was completely ignored by the spent and satisfied pair.


End file.
